


false alarm

by Lynn1998



Series: the weekend [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Casinos, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Gambling, Kinda, M/M, Pretty Women au, Rich Keith (Voltron), Sugar Daddy AU, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Keith is a wealthy billionaire with a choke hold on the casino industry in Los Vegas. Lance is a burlesque dancer with a choke hold on Keith’s heart.





	false alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmmmm this might be a series? Also I wrote this in like 3 hours.

     Lance McClain was something else. He was like a precious stone that Keith really shouldn’t have had possession over. He would never forget how he stumbled across such a beautiful man. How could he? He practically fell into his lap and latched on with his perfectly manicured nails. The instant his bright blue eyes looked up at him, Keith knew that he was hooked. There was no point in trying to resist the man’s irresistible charm and beauty. In simpler words, Keith was doomed.

     He was playing craps in one of the many casinos he owned. Beautiful men of various colors and sizes surround him and hung off him like jewelry. All stunning in their own way, but essentially an ornament to Keith. He held out the dice to the man on his left and he gently blew on them with a perfectly straight toothed smile. The billionaire smiled back before shaking and tossing the dice. He rolled two ones and tsked. The dice were pulled back to him, and he looked over at the man on his left. He looked pale.

“Guess you’re not that lucky anymore,” Keith said coldly. The man swallowed hard before nodding.

“Sorry,” he said before disappearing into the crowd. 

     Another man instantly took his place, and Keith picked up his dice as if nothing happened. He held them to the man on his right, but paused as his eyes caught on a vivid blue color across the room. A burlesque dancer with blue feathers and silver strings walked across the casino floor from the dancers locker room. He couldn’t help but let his eyes slide down caramel skin before shaking his head and rolling the dice. He got a three and a four, and the man to his right instantly adhered to his side.

“Great throw, baby,” he said. Keith nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving the game. When the man tried to follow him me merely raised a hand and walked away to the bar.

“Martini,” he said before taking a seat on one of the stools. 

     On the other side of the bar a couple of dancers walked up whispering and giggling. Keith glanced over and noticed the same shade of blue accompanied by a soft pink. They both still had their corsets and stockings on, so Keith could only assume they hadn’t done their routine yet. The blue one leaned over the counter to make his order, and Keith’s eyes followed down the curve of his ass and down his legs. He only looked away when his drink was placed in front of him. He blinked at the waiter and nodded to show his thanks. The dancers on the other end had predictably ordered cocktails, and then scampered off to the burlesque room. Keith, curious to see more of the blue dancer, left a hundred dollar bill on the bar before slowly making his way to the show room.

     The ticket master instantly recognized Keith, and let him in. He was then lead to the best seat in the house, and sat down waiting for the show to start. About twelve minutes passed when a spot light flicked on, and a long beautiful leg emerged from the curtains. There were whistles from the audience, and Keith instantly knew who those blue stockings belonged to. It was accompanied by a black shiny pump and a garter clip at the top of the fabric. The leg bent as it lifted and raised to its full height. When it made contact with the stage again, the beautiful caramelized man came out from the curtains with it.

     This time he wasn’t just dressed in blue, but he was adorned with a beautiful set of angel wings and a halo. The feathers were still blue, and diamond dripped down over his shoulders and face from the halo and wings. His gloves shimmered in the spot light, every inch of his body covered in either diamond, sapphires, or silver. Even the rich sugary sweet color of his skin shined in the lights. The rest of his outfit consisted of a corset that covered his nipples, and a very very small skirt that barely covered his cheeks. He gave a wink to the audience and Keith instantly spotted the glitter smeared across his eyelids.

     The minute he started his routine, Keith was mesmerized. When the pink one joined him on stage, Keith didn’t pay any attention to her entrance. The crowd seemed much more interested in a girl on stage, but Keith merely dipped his drink in response to the woman’s dance. While she danced, the blue man made his way off stage and into the audience. He smiled at a few girls and let them tuck money into his garter belt. He gave a few lucky ladies a lap dance, and eventually made his way to the best seat in the house.

     Silk slid against the back of Keith’s chair, and eventually Keith found an angel in his lap. He set down his drink to properly enjoy the man draped across his legs, and was star struck looking at his beautiful sparkling eyes. He wrapped his arms around the billionaire and winked at him with a cheeky flirty smile. Keith bit his lip and couldn’t help but let his hand slid down the smooth skin at his disposal. The dancer giggled and pressed a kiss to Keith’s pale cheek. He then got up, his presence and warmth instantly missed by the pale man, and gave him the pleasure of pulling on his corset strings.

     He slowly pulled on the baby blue ribbon before handing it to Keith, and he took it to continue the tug. Eventually the garment was loose enough for the dancer to slide out of, and pulled his skirt down with it. Keith had no shame in staring at the dancers body in front of him, but had shame in the way his breath started to get heavy and fast as his eyes licked at such beautiful deep skin. The dancer tapped under his chin, and Keith met his eyes. He gave one last wink before turning and showing just how much that skirt covered.

     Once the show was over, Keith took some time to finish his martini. The rest of the audience had left, but he was stuck playing back every instant that dancer touched him. His silky gloves, his smooth thighs, the warmth of his thin supple body when he was basically thrown across his lap. It was hard to get out of his head. He was about to stand up when the dancers came back on stage a little more dressed down. At first they didn’t notice him, so he stayed and watched them discuss and go over their routine.

“Okay, so like when our hands are up here…” the man had his hands up over his head, “…and we kinda snap with the beat and bounce our hips…” he demonstrated. “I think it would be best if we like left out the snapping.” The woman nodded and got into the same position.

“Yeah, like…one two three four, five six seven eight,” she counted and let her hands flow instead of snap. 

     Keith sipped the last of his martini and then set down the glass. It made a sound when it made contact with the table, and the two dancers instantly looked at the source of the sound. Keith leaned his elbow on the arm rest, and rubbed his stubble. He should’ve shaved that morning.

“Oh, uh-“

“Hey, man, shows over!” The blue one called impatiently. The pink one hit his shoulder. “Ow! What? He shouldn’t be here,” he said. Keith didn’t need to hear any more and merely stood up.

“Sorry,” he said before reaching into his wallet. He pulled out a couple bills and walked over to hand them one each. “It was a great show,” he said. 

     His eyes lingered on the blue one, and it was satisfying to see a blush spread across his face. He then walked away, and grabbed his glass before heading out. Before the door closed, he could faintly hear the blue one squawk at the money Keith gave him. He smirked and walked out to the ticket master.

“Great show,” was all he said before making his way to the bar again.

     Later that night Keith finally decided to call it quits and head out. He walked over to the valet and gave them his number. They nodded and went to fetch his car for him. He waited for a bit, and looked over at the sound of the stage door opening. The two dancers from before walked out in their street clothes on, and walked towards the parking lot. Suddenly, the man stopped and Keith could faintly hear him say something about forgetting something. He jogged back in through the stage door, and the woman merely continued to the employee parking lot.

     Within five minutes Keith’s car showed up, and the man emerged again with his cell phone. The billionaire couldn’t help but hold up his hand to the valet and make his way over to the dancer. Just as he was about to say something, the dancer suddenly slipped and fell right into his arms. Keith caught him and let the man dig his finger nails into his arms through his coat. Those blue eyes blinked up at him, and Keith could see a residual amount of glitter around them. Still, the shimmer was nothing compared to his sparkling blue eyes. He was speechless.

“S-sorry,” he stuttered scrambling to his feet. Keith blinked and then shook his head.

“No worries…” he said. Lance pulled his coat up and furrowed his brows.

“You’re…you’re that rich guy who stayed after the show,” he recognized. Keith bit his lip and then nodded.

“Yeah, I…tend to think and stay in place,” he said.

“What were you thinking of?” The dancer asked. Keith let his eyes flick all across the beautiful man’s face.

“It was a good show. I needed time to process it all,” he said. The man blushed.

“Sorry about the whole…lap dance thing. It’s apart of the show to do that with whoever has the best seat in the house,” he explained. Keith shrugged.

“I have no complaints,” he said. The dancer blinked and then looked away.

“I…I-I should get going. My friend, Allura-“ He was interrupted by a honk. He sighed. “She’s waiting for me.” Before he could walk away, Keith managed to gently grab his hand.

“What’s your name?” He asked. The dancer looked at him and paused his feet.

“Uh…Lance…”

“Just Lance?” He questioned.

“Lance…McClain,” he said. Keith smiled.

“Lance McClain…” he repeated back.

“And…what’s you’re name?” Lance asked him.

“Keith,” he answered without hesitation.

“Keith…?” Lance trailed off raising his brows.

“Keith,” he said with a smirk. Lance rolled his eyes.

“How mysterious,” he teased.

“I can’t help but feel the same,” Keith said. Lance bit his lip before gently pulling his hand away.

“I should really go,” Lance announced. Keith nodded.

“I’ll see you.” The dancer smiled.

“Is that a promise?” He questioned coyly. Keith nodded.

“Definitely.”

     That night Keith dismissed all his bedmates. He spent the night alone going through his employee records. It didn’t take him long to find Lance’s name and file. He was only recently employed a few months ago. His job description was performer and waiter. It didn’t exactly feel right going through Lance’s file, but it wasn’t enough to make him feel bad.

     The next day, Keith returned to that casino. He walked in and instantly made his way to the bar. He leaned over the bar and asked the bartender where Lance was. The bartender pointed over to the waiter at the other end of the bar waiting for his tray to fill up. At first it was hard to recognize him without his glamour, but once he saw those eyes he instantly set his sights on him. The dancer didn’t notice Keith as he approached him, but when he did those blue eyes went wide.

“Keith-“

“Hey,” he greeted.

“W-What are you doing here?” Lance stuttered.

“I wanted to see you again,” Keith said simply.

“Well, I’m not dancing today,” he said sharply and picked up his full tray. Keith followed him as he dropped off different drinks to different tables.

“I didn’t come to see you dance. I just came to see you,” he replied.

“Stop being charming and let me do my job,” Lance hissed between tables. He smiled at the customers and frowned at Keith.

“I’m not trying to be charming. I just wanna buy you a drink,” Keith told him.

“I can’t drink on the job,” Lance said as they made their way back to the bar. Keith smirked.

“I’ll have a martini and a Tequila Sunrise,” he ordered. The bar tender nodded. “Do you mind excusing Lance for the rest of the night? I need to borrow him for the rest of the time,” he said. Lance’s jaw dropped and then he shook his head.

“Sure thing boss. Paid or unpaid?”

“Paid,” Keith said and handed Lance’s tray to another waiter.

“Just who do you think you are?” Lance asked crossing his arms. Keith smiled and reached around the waiters waist to untie his apron.

“I’m Keith,” he said. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Okay. I get it. You have money-“ Keith handed him his drink. “-that doesn’t mean you can take me from my job. I have bills to pay. I can’t just leave-“

“Drink,” Keith told him. Lance let out a frustrated sigh and set his drink down.

“I don’t have to do anything you tell me to,” Lance replied defiantly. Keith chuckled and sipped.

“That’s what I like about you,” he said. Lance blushed and shook his head. He looked at his boss.

“Does he have any authority here whatsoever?” He asked. The bartender raised his brows and looked over at Keith. Keith shook his head and did a cut motion with his hand.

“Uh…no. I’m just feeling nice, and he tips well,” he said. Keith nodded and smiled.

“There. Now drink,” he said handing his sunrise to him. Lance sighed and then finally accepted the glass.

“One drink.”

     One drink turned into two, and then three. Keith stopped them at three since he could hold his liquor much better than Lance, and found himself with an armful of a bubbly giggly Lance. He had taken off his vest and tie after the second drink, and by the time he finished his third he was heavily leaning into Keith and undoing the top buttons of his shirt.

“You’re really handsome,” he said tracing his finger over the sharp line of his lapel. Keith smiled and took his hand.

“As are you,” He replied. Lance giggled and then hiccuped.

“I’m…drunk,” he announced. Keith chuckled and nodded.

“Just a little bit,” he agreed.

“What have we even been talking about?” He asked rubbing his forehead.

“Not a lot. I’ve just been enjoying hearing you talk,” he said. Lance laughed.

“Ooooooh, you’re smooth,” he said looking him in the eye.

“I’m just saying what I’m thinking,” Keith said. Lance smirked and bit his lip.

“Not a lot of people do that,” he said calmly.

“I never understood that. I don’t like it when people try to play games,” Keith replied. Lance giggled and leaned in to kiss his cheek again.

“Me too…”

“Come home with me,” Keith requested.

“I’m drunk,” Lance said.

“I won’t make you do anything. I just wanna have you,” Keith whispered. Lance shivered at the man’s voice in his ear.

“What? Am I your trophy?” Lance hummed.

“I doubt there has ever been a person who could own you,” he said. Lance smiled and touched Keith’s chest.

“I’m a horny drunk,” he said.

“And I’m a sentimental drunk,” Keith replied. Lance laughed and then tied his arms around Keith’s neck.

“Take me home, then.”

     In the car Lance was all over him. He wasn’t lying when he said he was a horny drunk. Thankfully Keith had a driver that night. He wouldn’t have survived if he drove himself home with such a clingy drunk hot mess on his shoulder. First he was just laying across his lap, and then he was fully straddling him. He grabbed Keith’s hands and pulled them up his body. He twisted and writhed to show off his tiny waist, and welcomed the billionaires touch down his spine. Keith couldn’t resist running his lips over the man’s smooth skin, and planted a couple kisses on his neck. It made Lance absolutely melt and roll his hips.

     By the time they arrived at Keith’s mansion, Lance was too distracted by it all to throw himself over the billionaire. Instead all he could do was gaze up at the building and take in the garden and the fountains. Keith guided him out of the car, and through to the front door. He was too star struck to say anything, so he just took everything in as Keith lead him to the elevator that took them straight to his room. They walked in and through his bedroom doors, and Lance couldn’t help but stare at the giant bed and the floor to ceiling windows.

“It’s double sided,” Keith said as he walked over to look out at the city. “I can see everything, but everyone else just sees a mirror.” Lance closed his mouth, the extremity of Keith’s lifestyle enough to sober him up a little.

“I bet that comes in handy with…partners,” he said. Keith chuckled.

“I’ve always struggled with partners. Until I found my fortune I was alone,” he said reminiscing in his childhood. “Sometimes I still feel alone…” Lance slowly approached Keith until he was next to him.

“Well…I’m here,” Lance said. Keith turned his head and smiled at him.

“Yeah. I guess you are.”

     Kissing Lance was just how Keith imagined. Soft and sultry, like a warm chocolate melting in his mouth. His beautiful supple skin was like velvet, and when Keith stripped him he was enamored by the clean uninterrupted skin over his torso. At first Keith was on top, but that quickly changed as Lance straddled his hips like before and playfully pulled at his tie. Keith dug his hands under Lance’s trousers as the dancer undid his buttons. He was already getting hard just feeling his fingers dance down his chest. His eyes never left his face full of seduction and desire. Lance met his stare and circled his hips as he ran his palms down his bare chest.

“You’re gorgeous,” Keith whispered. Lance smiled and pushed his trousers down.

“You think so?”

“Know so…you’re unlike anything I’ve ever seen before.” Lance laughed and undid Keith’s fly.

“I’ll make sure you never forget me.”

     Once they were fully undressed, Keith managed to get on top again. He caged Lance in and kissed down his body. His fingers delicately rubbed between his cheeks, and Lance couldn’t help but writhe once he coated his fingers with lube. The dancer gasped at the first finger, and whimpered as Keith kissed the base of his cock. Three fingers in and Lance was babbling, begging for release. Keith held his hips down, and sucked on his head before pulling his fingers out. Lance was still gasping and twisting his body in a shape he hoped would persuade Keith into giving him what he wanted.

“So fucking hot,” Keith rasped and attacked his neck. Lance bit his lip and dug his finger nails into Keith’s side. “I wanna be inside you, goddamn…”

“Please…” Lance breathed. “Give it to me…” he huffed and ran his fingers down Keith’s abdomen. He looked up at the billionaire and twisted his hips once more.

     Within seconds Keith was fully sheathed inside the dancer under him. Lance was trembling from how swift and how hard Keith shoved his cock inside him, and nearly had the wind knocked out of him. He let out a shaky moan, and gasped when Keith pulled back a little. He pushed back in and rolled his hips, and that was all Lance needed to make his body melt. His eyes rolled back with pleasure. He let out the most gratifying moan, and Keith rocked his hips up while kissing all over his neck. Love bites littered his neck and chest, and the sight of the blooming blemishes made Keith groan and drive his hips harder into the dancer.

“Fuck…so smooth…so fucking soft,” Keith breathed and nuzzled against the side of Lance’s face. Lance wrapped his arms around his neck again, and dug his fingernails into his scalp. Keith groaned at the pressure and pushed Lance’s legs to his chest. Lance moaned louder and louder.

“Ooh…oh, _yes_. Keith…fuck, _Keith_ ,” Lance rambled and kissed his face. 

     Keith bit his neck hard as he shoved his hips with a punishing pace. The dancer tensed up as his orgasm approached, and all Keith had to do was kiss him on the lips while he fisted his cock. Lance was mewling as he snapped and cum coated Keith’s fingers. The billionaire took a couple more seconds to fuck him before pulling out and adding to the mess. He stayed sat up looking down at Lance. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, the dancer mirroring him. The way his cum splattered across his chest was satisfying, but not as satisfying as his flush and his tired drooping eyes. 

     Before the dancer could fall asleep, Keith got up and pulled Lance with him. The dancer groaned in protest, and eventually Keith scooped him up to carry him to the bath. He drew a warm one with bubbles as Lance rubbed at his eyes. He blinked at the giant tub he had, and then sighed.

“Fuck…this is a dream isn’t it?” He asked. Keith chuckled and shook his head.

“Not if i can help it,” Keith said and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek. Lance reached up and pulled Keith in for a kiss on the lips. They lingered for a while before Keith had to pull away to tend to the bath.

“It feels like a dream. Some hot rich man decided that I was the perfect guy to pick up and have mind blowing sex with,” Lance said. “I almost feel like I’m in the plot of pretty women.”

“You’re not a prostitute,” Keith pointed out and stepped into the bath. He held out his hand and Lance accepted. The dancer slipped into the bath as well, and they both settled into the warm water.

“Still…classic story about a rich man falling for a poor man,” he said with a smirk.

“I don’t really care for wealth. Its disposable, and people tend to think it counts as a personalities trait. I prefer people who don’t try to show how rich they are,” Keith said.

“Is that why you walk around with five men on your arms at all times?” Lance asked. Keith chuckled nervously and blushed.

“You noticed that?” Lance nodded.

“You’re at the casino nearly once a week. Every time you play craps some random man is blowing on your dice,” he said. Keith shook his head and twisted his lips in an annoyed expression.

“They see my designer suits and my rings and eventually find out who I am and try to cling to that. I find them annoying, but I’m not sure how to tell them to leave me.”

“Must be awful,” Lance replied sarcastically. Keith smirked and gently touched Lance’s chin.

“You don’t need money. You just need to smile and there will instantly be hundreds of people begging to hang off your shoulders,” he said. Lance blushed and bit his lip.

“Who are you?” He asked. Keith shook his head.

“No one important.”

“Well you must be important. The only people who live like this are CEOs and politicians,” Lance pointed out. Keith smiled.

“I’m no one important to _you_ ,” he assured him. Lance hummed, but accepted that answer for the time being.

“Fine…so how do these kinds things work?” He asked.

“What kind of things?”

“Hooking up with people under your tax bracket. Do you just drop me off at home and toss money at me to keep your secret? Or is it more like I can tell people but they’ll never believe me,” Lance asked in a teasing tone. Keith smirked and shook his head.

“I’m not too familiar with it myself, but…if I can help it, I hope I can see you again,” Keith said as he caressed his face. Lance blushed and looked away. He wasn’t expecting that.

“Well…I guess you know where I work. It’s inevitable that you’d see me again.”

“I meant like this,” Keith whispered and gently touched his waist under the water. Lance blinked at him and felt his hands tremble.

“Keith-“

“But only if you want it too,” he said. Lance bit his lip.

“Do you mean…like dating? Or friends with benefits…?”

“I mean what I mean,” Keith said. “I’d like to see you again.” Lance was quiet for a moment before finally nodding and moving closer to him.

“Okay…lets see each other again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on Snapchat and COMMENT YOUR USERNAME if you want me to add you to my private fan fic story. It had updates and sneak peeks!
> 
> Snapchat user is: ksenialynns
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com


End file.
